An Abyss of Flames
by ijustwanttodeletethisaccount
Summary: This is a delusion Katniss has after being stung by tracker jackers. Be gentle, it's my first fanfic!


**A/N Be gentle it's my first fanfic, but I encourage a lot of reviews please, if I do alright I'll try putting up more! And I just wanted to alert you that this is a delusion Katniss has after being stung by the tracker jackers. Madge gives Katniss the pin before the Reaping, even though I am well aware that in the books it is while Katniss is saying her goodbyes. Lastly, I do not own any of the characters. **

**An Abyss of Flames**

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
__A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
__Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
__And when you awake, the sun will rise_

It was a tranquil scene out of anyone else's life but my own. I awoke in a soft bush in the woods I had been hunting in. I look up and I look down, scanning for any trace of remembrance until I spot it. A snapped tree branch surrounding where I had just woken; I must have fallen. It was too late to hunt out any game; the Reaping was to start soon.

I rushed home at once. Ironic huh? Running to pretty myself up before the slaughter of innocent children. As I occupied my head with thoughts of anger and violence I decided to stop by Madge's house to drop her off strawberries. They were a few days old, but nonetheless, I knew the mayor and his daughter would enjoy them. Not only were they always grateful, but generous as well, even to me, a girl from the Seam.

I knocked on the door of Madge's house that seemed to stick out compared to every other hut like "house" around. Lost in thought again, Madge managed to catch me off guard when she answered her door and my gray eyes were reflected her bright blue ones.

"Hey Katniss, "she answered somewhat dully. Still caught up in all of our differences I almost forget to answer her.

"Hey Madge," I reply back shortly while studying her. Trying not to sound rude I quickly add "That's an uh umm…nice dress you have on." I finish somewhat lamely.

"Oh, thanks, it's for the Reaping," said Madge as she did a quick twirl around in it. That's when it caught my eye. The slight glint in the sun, a pin of some sort.

"Madge, what's that you have pinned on you?" I blurt out while pointing my finger somewhat accusingly. I catch her off guard and she takes it off and caresses it in the delicate palm of her hand while she gazes at it with admiration.

"It's a mockingjay pin, you know, after the experiment in the Capitol went wrong? It was a cross between a mockingbird and a jabberjay you know."

I knew exactly what she meant. But why Madge was wearing it was beyond me. It was a failure of the Capitol, but this pin, I couldn't describe my awe at it, it was strong and it was amazing, so amazing, I caught myself gaping at the sight of it once again.

The next thing I know, Madge's soft delicate hand is curled up in my rough one.

"Take it," she commands while smiling brightly. "It's yours now; I want you to have it, for good luck during the Reaping."

My mouth opens in stern protest until she hushes me and reassures me it's mine.

"Thanks," is all I can manage to get out as I give her a nod and wave goodbye and start back home.

Finally, after my long day I reached home to be greeted by my sister. Prim. Her eyes were red and puffy; she had been crying. I couldn't blame her, it was her first Reaping, and as I watched her little body shake, I knew she was past the point of terrified. If there was one thing about Prim, she wasn't cut out for this. She deserved a lifestyle she could never have because she lived in the Seam. She was everything I wasn't. She was the lovely flower she was named after, with kindness and compassion. She was beautiful and yet so fragile, as if one harmful word could knock her down. Me, I was the exact opposite. I was harsh and rough, and too intolerant to put up with people.

"_I wish I were more like Prim_, "I think to myself and take her in a reassuring hug.

"You. Will. Be. Alright. Got it?" I tell her. "Now, go get dressed, and when we're both ready I have a present for you."

Needless to say she was back within ten minutes while I was scrubbing the filth off of my skin attempting to look presentable for what could be a glorified funeral for two unlucky people in District 12.

Finished. I stare in the mirror of the gaunt shell of a person. There's only so much poverty and despair you can scrub off a person's skin. I grab Prim and start to head out the door.

"Prim, Katniss," I hear a small voice say. It's our mother. I can hardly stand to look at her most days, for what she's done. Taking my childhood, leaving me to fend for ourselves, almost letting the one person I'm sure I love die. But on this day of all days, I'll just acknowledge she spoke and so I just nod while she gives Prim a long embrace before we finally step out.

We've arrived with all the other potential tributes. This is it. I have to pry Prim off of me so she can join the rest of the kids her age.

"Wait, that present, you never gave it, can I at least know what it is now? You know in case…" and she can't bring herself to finish.

"Prim don't talk like that, nothing will happen to you, and I'm sorry I forgot.. Here." I hold out my palm to show her the mockingjay pin Madge gave me. "It's to protect you."

"It's beautiful." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and one of her hugs, the only ones that make me think that maybe things will turn out alright.

"Now go along, I'll see you after the Reaping Prim. I promise." The last sentence sticks in my throat. What if I wouldn't see her? Why did I tell her that?

The voice of none other than Effie Trinket rings through the despaired colorless area. Loudly and enthusiastically I hear it. It's begun.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! It is now when one lucky man and one lucky woman will be chosen to represent District 12 for the chance to bring their District glory!"

After going through a film showing clips of previous games, it's almost the awaited time. You could sense all of the anticipation and cut the tension with a knife. Effie Trinket starts back up and then I know it's her I'd like to cut with a knife. Making this seem like this was some sort of entertaining game. It was sickening.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor! Let's begin, ladies first."

She removes one of her gloves as she moves to the glass bowl. The bowl with my name, but more importantly, Prim's name.

"Delly Cartwright!"

_No not Delly. _I think to myself. She was probably one of the kindest people I knew, next to Prim. But anyone was better than Prim. She was safe, I kept my promise. I would see her at home.

Delly walked up, fighting not to let a frown cross her face, even though her trembling body gave her away. She finally reached the stage and that's when Effie Trinket pulled the next name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

My head snaps in the direction of the boys' group. Yes, it was him. Peeta Mellark. The boy who saved my life once. He threw me bread when I was on the verge of dying. He was the reason I was so determined to keep my family alive. I'd never forget him for that, that's why it would be awful when his family would inevitably mourn his death.

And so that was it. The Reaping was over. Prim and I walked hope in silence, just grateful it wasn't us. I go to get ready in our room, getting ready for bed. But it's too silent around the house.

"Prim!" I call awaiting my answer. "Prim!" I wander around the house looking for her, looking for my mother, Buttercup, anything. I'm panicking now, my knees buckle and I'm in the middle of the living room floor. "Prim! Answer me!"

That's when I catch it, flickering about in the corner, growing, a tiny flame. But now, it's enraged an overwhelming everything around me. I'm caught in a ring of fire. There's nowhere to go. I hear a scream.

"Katniss noooo! You promised we'd be ok!"

The flames are overwhelming her. Then our mother appears by her side. The flames consume her as well. And then, no, it can't be, he's dead. But it's my father. One by one the inferno is engulfing them all and all I hear are screams around me.

"Nooo!" I'm screaming, my ears are ringing. I don't want to be here. I smack my hands over my ears to try and concentrate but the thoughts are shattered by my own piercing cry.

_What's happening, what's going on?_

My vision's blacking and I'm falling deeper into an abyss of darkness. I snap out of it. The fire pulls me in next. It's me. I'm the girl on fire. And everything I touch is being destroyed. Nothing in my path will be left unscathed. So I just scream until my world is black and the fire consumes me.


End file.
